


The Lad In The Afternoon

by 912luvjaxlean



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Phrack Fucking Friday, The Boudoir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 01:12:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12877011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/912luvjaxlean/pseuds/912luvjaxlean
Summary: Post-coital moments with the Lad in the boudoir.





	The Lad In The Afternoon

Scene: Miss Phryne Fisher’s boudoir. The bed covers are in a twisted tangled mess, pillows are on the floor, and a lamp has been knocked over. A crumpled case file peeks out from under the naked body of Inspector Jack Robinson. He is sprawled out on the bed and appears to be dead. Phryne is on her knees and prodding Jack in the belly button with her index finger.

“Jack, are you asleep?”

“Not anymore,” he mumbled

“Jack?”

“Baby, I need to recover.”

“Jack.”

“My navel isn’t a doorbell, Phryne. Stoppy.”

“I’ll stoppy, if you wake up the Lad. Here, let me use this warm cloth to tidy him.”

“He’s spent, my darling."

“He does look very sleepy in his auburn nest there. Wakey wakey,” said Phryne and gently stroked him with her finger.

“If we keep meeting like this on my lunch, the Lad and I may not see our next birthday,” said Jack as he stretched and yawned.

“But, you’ll die happy."

"True."

“Aww, he likes to be petted. Oh look, he’s waking up.”

“You are incorrigible.”

“Don’t you mean insatiable? Now, about the case?”

“You want to talk about the Cojones Brothers bank job? While you’re grabbing my bum?” Asked Jack.

“I’m looking for the file. Here it is,” she said and pulled it out from under him. “Ooh, it’s seen better days, unfortunately.”

“Let's discuss the case later. The Lad would really like your warm sweet delectable hand back on him,” said Jack softly.

 “This is a working lunch. You made that very clear when you agreed to discuss the case here in the boudoir. I’m all business.” She insisted as she threw the file on the floor and began to fondle the Lad.

 “No, you’re not. And, you don’t play fair.”

“Of course I don’t. Why should I?”

“You’re just using me for information.”

“Actually I’m using the Lad here and he’s very interested in helping me. Should I stop?”

“God no.”

“Perhaps a kiss to encourage him? Oh, look, he likes it. Should I get your Boys involved?” She asked as she cupped him with the other hand.

“Yes,” he sighed.

“Is it the afternoon?”

“Whaa…”

“It’s Shakespeare. You love quotes.”

“Not at a time like this.”

“Perhaps the Lad needs to be tasted? Delicious. Now, Jack, the quote.”

“The hell with the quote. Don’t stop.”

“I’ll finish the Lad when you complete the line. Is it the afternoon?” “Tis no less, I tell you,” he groaned. “For the bawdy hand of the dial, is now upon the prick of noon."


End file.
